Wish
by Mari-Chan06
Summary: Eren and Armin shameless smut. If you don't like yaoi, there are other nice stories to read. You've been warned, friend!


A frigid breeze rattled the window pane and Armin shivered, drawing his cloak closer around him. He gripped his gun and looked around apprehensively. Everyone was sound asleep, exhausted from the arduous day. Sasha was snoring softly, mumbling something about being hungry. Hange and Mikasa were sound asleep on either side of her, and on the other side of the small room, Levi, Jean, Connie, and Eren were all out cold. Armin had volunteered to be first to be on lookout duty and nobody disagreed with him, considering how entirely spent they had all been. He sat next to a snoring Eren, his eyes wide, every muscle in his body tense. Every gust of wind made him flinch and grip his weapon tighter.

Involuntarily, he scooted closer to Eren. He felt safer when he was next to his best friend. These were perilous times, and the two of them had started to rely on each other for both moral and physical support. Armin did his best to encourage Eren, and likewise, Eren did his best to reassure Armin in his times of doubt. There had quite a bit of cuddling, and even some kissing when the two were swept up in the moment. It might've been a little awkward, sure, but it genuinely felt wonderful. Eren stirred and looked up at Armin, concerned. "Hey," he whispered. "Are you okay?"

Armin blushed slightly, embarrassed and flustered. He didn't mean to wake up Eren. "I'm fine," he said, but his voice cracked. Eren sat up wordlessly, took his hand, and leaned his head against his shoulder. Armin relaxed a little, loosening his grip on the gun. He set it gingerly on the floor, his hands trembling. "Thanks," he whispered. Then, without thinking, he turned and kissed his friend. Eren pulled away a bit at first, surprised, but didn't stop him. Armin's hands quickly made their way down Eren's torso. He slipped his hand up under his shirt, feeling Eren's quivering heartbeat against his palm. As Eren kissed him, he let out a soft whimper.

Eren pulled away abruptly and unfastened the clasp on Armin's cloak. He began to unbutton his shirt, his breath shaky and his fingers trembling with excitement and anxiety. Was this really happening? Were they really going to do this now, in the middle of a mission, in a room with their sleeping subordinates? All Eren knew was that he wanted Armin so badly and he couldn't hold back the temptation any longer. Suddenly, Armin pushed his hands away, urging him to stop. "We can't do this now!" He whispered incredulously. "Why not?" Eren replied, anxious to continue. He felt himself getting more and more aroused at the thought of seeing Armin, the thought of touching him and making him moan even louder.

"We'll wake them up!" Armin replied, still holding Eren's hands back. "We can go outside," Eren countered. Armin hesitated, just as eager to continue, but still cautious. Across the room, Hange let out a yawn and rolled over. The two froze, mortified at the mere thought of being caught together by one of their superiors. They sat rigid and in cold sweat for a good two minuets before Armin spoke, his voice scarcely a whisper. His better judgement was urging him to get back to his post before being caught with Eren, but he couldn't resist. He wanted to be fucked by Eren. He wanted his best friend inside of him, he didn't even care where it happened. All he knew was that he couldn't wait any longer. "Yeah, let's go outside."

The two tread lightly across the stone floor, careful not to wake any of their sleeping friends. Sasha was still mumbling softly as she dreamt and Hange was drooling on her cloak, which was functioning as a makeshift pillow. Connie's mouth was hanging open as he snored loudly and Jean's face was covered by his blanket. Even Captain Levi, the lightest sleeper in the group, was snoring softly next to Connie and Jean. The door opened with a loud creak and Eren and Armin once again froze up, waiting to be found out, but not a single person moved.

The midnight air was icy cold and a bitter wind bit at Eren and Armin as they closed the door behind them apprehensively. The moon was full and shone down on the two brightly as if to expose them and make them feel guilty. Maybe they should be feeling guilty - they were on a dangerous mission outside of the walls for the sake of humanity and yet here they were, putting the lives of their subordinates at risk so they could have sex. It was ridiculously selfish and they both knew it. They felt a damper on the burning desire they had started to feel - suddenly, there was an frigid reality to the blissful and warm dream they were planning to share. Armin felt a wave of familiar insecurity wash over him, but he forced it aside. He would only think about Eren.

They say down in the grass a few yards away from the cabin, tension continuing to build between them. How could they possibly pick up from where they left off, just like that? Eren still wanted him, that much he knew. He had for a long time. However, he felt Armin growing uncomfortable and felt too awkward to do or say anything. It was Armin who spoke first, after a couple of minuets of silence. "Say, Eren," he said softly, gazing off into the distance. "Can I touch you? Is that okay?" Eren nodded wordlessly, his heart beating faster. Armin pulled off Eren's shirt and ran his hands along his bare torso as they kissed, not bothering to muffle their sighs and tiny moans. Eren undid the rest of the buttons on Armin's shirt and pulled off his pants, his breath once again shaky, palms sweaty with anticipation and maybe a little fear.

He turned Armin over on his stomach. Armin lay shivering in the soft, cold grass, his heart rattling against his rib cage. He was trembling, unable to contain himself. He was excited and terrified all at once. Armin dug his fingers into the cool earth and bit down on his lower lip, breathless with anticipation. He felt Eren's hard cock against his backside and had barely any time to process before he slammed it inside of Armin, causing him to let out a sharp cry. He gasped as he felt it tearing at him, overcome with pain and blind pleasure. Eren slowly rocked his hips and began to go faster, placing his hands on Armin's waist.

Trembling, Armin took his right hand and started to jerk himself off to Eren's motions. He let out sharp moans and whimpers as Eren continued, his breathing growing more and more ragged, his sweaty palms slipping at Armin's hips. Tears stung Armin's eyes - the pain was almost too much to handle. It hurt terribly, but it felt incredible at the same time. Eren's shaky breaths turned into moans and Armin's cries were near screams as they continued, enacting what was once only a fantasy for them. Eren came first, pulling out sharply and letting out a raspy cry. Armin collapsed in the grass, exhausted.

The two lay in the soft grass for some time, physically spent. After several minuets of lying in silence under the stars, Eren spoke, his voice gentle. "We should probably be heading back." Armin nodded wordlessly. They found their clothes in the dark and got dressed quickly, making their way back to the cabin. They snuck in again carefully - this time Armin lay down on Eren's bedroll next to a still snoring Connie and Eren sat next to him, assuming the role of lookout. Armin fell asleep practically the instant he lay down and Eren tucked the thin blanket around him. Taking up the gun Armin had left on the floor, he proceeded to silently stay on watch for the next few hours.


End file.
